


Him?!

by imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, reader and Oikawa are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Oikawa didn't know his younger sister had a boyfriend, and it had to be Kageyama of all people?!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 141





	Him?!

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on August 25, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/164595243313/toorus-sister-sneaking-kageyama-to-her-room-to). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: Tooru's sister sneaking Kageyama to her room to hang out and watch movies. She is secretly dating behind Oikawa back. She thought that Okawa will not come home, because he is hanging out with his college friends. Oikawa is in college while his sister is a third year and kage is a second year.

“Come on, come on,” you whispered, waving Kageyama inside your room and gently closing the door. Only your mother was at the house with you and even she didn’t know that you were going to invite your boyfriend over. She knew you had one, but she didn’t know it was Kageyama. You’d been trying to keep any meetings at your house at a minimum, for fear that your mom might find out and gossip about it to your brother. He was a little insufferable when it came to Tobio, and you didn’t want to subject your boyfriend to any of his teasing remarks.

Kageyama was seated in front of the low study table in your room, already laden with two glasses of milk and a platter of cookies. He delicately munched on an oatmeal cookie as you set up the TV. It was the main reason you invited him over today: Kageyama said there was a volleyball match being shown live on TV, but he didn’t have one in his room, and his parents always watched their afternoon drama at this time. You knew your brother was going to be out with his friends today—at a mixer, he said the other night—so you took the opportunity and invited your boyfriend over.

“What channel did you say it was on?” you said, flipping the channels. Before Kageyama got to answer, you stopped a channel that was doing coverage of the Orange Court in Tokyo. You felt Kageyama sit up beside you and reach for another cookie. You smiled and took a sip of milk.

Throughout the 3-set match you watched your boyfriend’s reactions to the different plays and occasionally mumbling, “We could use that” or “Man, that’s so dang cool” under his breath. Honestly, watching Kageyama was more fun than watching the actual game (but of course you wouldn’t tell him that or his face would become an explosion of red).

The rally for the next point was running long and the two of you were eagerly trying to follow the ball on the small screen. The middle blocker on the blue team’s side one-touched the ball and flew over the heads of the other players, past the back line. It looked like the red team was going to get the point if the blue team’s libero wasn’t as fast as he was—he ran to the ball and his leg shot out, kicking the ball and sending it flying to the net. The ball hit the top of the net and rolled along, finally dropping to the red team’s side. There was a player waiting as close as possible when the ball fell and saved it. The rally continued.

You and Kageyama sat back on the bed, breathless from cheering on the blue team and screaming at all of the times they almost lost the points. You reached for your glass and found it was empty. You turned to your boyfriend. “I’m getting some more to drink. You want a different one? Or more milk.”

Kageyama stopped and pursed his lips in that cute way you loved. “More milk, please.” A slight blush tinted his cheeks—or maybe that was from all the screaming.

God, he was so cute. You leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Be right back.” You quickly grabbed the two empty glasses and carefully tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. Setting your empty glass in the sink and Kageyama’s on the counter, you spotted a note.

_Out for groceries. Be back before around 5. Ask your boyfriend if he wants to stay for dinner, okay? –Mom_

You smiled at the note and figured it wouldn’t hurt. Your brother wouldn’t be back for a while after dinner, and you knew your mom had wanted to meet him for a while now. Turning to the fridge, you topped of Kageyama’s glass and filled yours with water—those oatmeal cookies were seriously chewy.

As you put the carton away, you heard the clicking of the front door and froze.

“Mom?” Oikawa’s voice called. “(Y/N)? Are you guys here?” You saw him pass the kitchen and backtracked. “(Y/N)! My amazingly cute little sister!” He bounded to you at the kitchen counter and captured you in a hug. He smelled like grilled meat and fruit juice.

“Uh, hey, onii-chan,” you said, and returned his embrace. “I thought you weren’t gonna be home until later?”

Oikawa let you go and carded his fingers through his effortlessly coiffed locks. “Ah, it was a bust. Most of the girls didn’t show, so it was either let everyone go home or let the guys flirt with each other.” He took your glass and drank a long swig. “Where’s mom?” Without waiting for your answer he looked around and slid to the other side of the counter to read the note she left.

“Oh, uh, onii-chan, um—,”

“Boyfriend?” Oikawa looked up at you questioningly. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Um. Yeah,” was your broken reply. “It’s no big deal, though, he’s—,”

“Where is he?”

“Um—,”

“Is he here? He’s here, isn’t he? Is he in your room?” Without a word he dashed out of the kitchen and ran up to your room.

“Onii-chan!” you yelled, chasing after him. You’d been so out of shape lately that when you arrived—panting—at your room you brother was already yelling at Kageyama.

“Tobio-chan?!” He turned to you, incredulous. “(Y/N), you’re dating Tobio-chan? _My_ Tobio-chan? _Seriously???_ ”

“Good afternoon, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, always respectful to his idols and elders, even if said idol was making all sorts of jabs at him.

You sighed, knowing this would happen if your brother ever got an inkling of who your boyfriend was. “Yes, onii-chan, I’m dating Tobio. Have been for a while now.” You smiled at your boyfriend and walked over to him. You linked your fingers together and watched as the heat rose to his face. “It’s not a big deal.”

“But you’re older than him!” Oikawa sputtered.

“Mom’s older than dad!” you defended. “By four years!”

“But—but! _Tobio-chan?_ ”

You sighed again. “You have to get over this thing you have, onii-chan. And please don’t do that at dinner. Mom’s gonna make you weed the garden again if you do.” You pulled Kageyama to the ground and made yourself comfortable as you watched the remainder of the game. “Do you want to watch the match? Oh, but it’s almost finished.”

Oikawa shook himself out of his shock “Uh, no, it’s fine. Reruns are a thing, so.” He fidgeted at the door a moment. “I’ll just, uh. Coursework. Yup, I’ll just.” He stood frozen a moment before getting out and rushing to his room, leaving the door open.

As you two watched your weird brother go, Kageyama said, “Dinner?”

“Yeah,” you replied, resting your head on his shoulder, eyes on the game once more. “Mom invited you. Can you come? She’s dying to meet you. And Dad, too.”

Kageyama had this habit of watching you and smiling lovingly and smitten at just about everything you did. He supposed it was because he liked you so much, and that he didn’t think you’d like him for the awkward teenager he was. But when you looked at him directly he got too flustered to say more than a few words at a time. You didn’t mind though, and could always tell what he meant; Kageyama was always grateful for that. He knew that she’d respect whatever he said about anything, from the mundane stuff to things like meeting the family after almost half a year together.

“I’ll go later,” he said finally, wrapping an arm around your shoulders as the coverage on the game wrapped up and one of those cheesy variety shows started up. Kageyama’s face flushed as you scooted closer to him.

* * *

“Hello?” Oikawa said, pacing a circle on his bedroom floor. “Iwa-chan? Oh my god, you have no idea who (Y/N) is dating—,”


End file.
